Rewrite of Eclipse pg 61 through 64
by zalmentra
Summary: Summary: Bella wants to see Jacob. Edward rips out her engine to stop her. Bella is mad for about two seconds. Bella forgives him and lets him back into her room. Try and spot the differences in my version :D
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: This is a rewrite of just one section of Eclipse, the part I hated the most. The original belongs to Stephenie Meyer and no-one else, and I am not profiting in any way off this rewrite. I am simply expressing my anger at one of Edward's means of protecting Bella. **

Edward was long gone and he wouldn't be back until Charlie was asleep – he had probably gone out hunting to pass the time. I was in no hurry to undress for bed. I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want to spend any more time with my dad in case he thought of some sex education topic he hadn't mentioned before. I shuddered at the thought.

So, thanks to Charlie, I was wound up and anxious. My homework was done, and I felt too hyped up to simply read or listen to music. I could call Renee, I mused, to tell her about the news of our visit, but the thought of that visit made me fume again. I was still furious that Edward had deliberately ignored my instructions and told Charlie about those tickets. I respected the need to actually use the gift from Carlisle and Esme, but for Edward to ignore me like that…

I shook myself. I suddenly knew exactly whom I wanted to talk to. Who I needed to talk to. I stared at the blank and dark window, biting my lip. I don't know how long I stood there, weighing the pros and cons – doing the right thing by Jacob, being a good person, versus making Edward furious with me. Ten minutes, maybe. Long enough to realise that Edward would just have to get over the fact that I wanted to see my best friend.

I had half an hour, at most. I would make a quick run down to La Push and be back before Edward even knew I had gone. It was past my curfew, but would Charlie really care about that when Edward wasn't involved? Only one way to find out.

I grabbed my jacket and pushed my arms through my sleeves as I ran down the stairs. Charlie looked up from his game, instantly suspicious.

"You mind if I go see Jake tonight?" I asked breathlessly. "I won't stay long."

As soon as I said Jake's name, Charlie's expression changed into a smug smile. He didn't seem surprised that his lecture had taken effect so quickly.

"Sure, kid. No problem. Stay as long as you like."

"Thanks, Dad," I said as I darted to the door. I found myself looking over my shoulder a few times, almost like I was doing something wrong, as I jogged to my truck. I told myself again and again that I was doing the right thing, but a sense of unease settled in the bottom of my stomach.

My eyes were just starting to adjust as I pulled myself into the front seat of the truck and shoved the keys into the ignition. I twisted them hard to the left, but instead of roaring deafeningly to life, the engine just clicked. I tried again with the same results.

Suddenly a small movement in my peripheral vision made me jump. I screamed when I saw that I was not alone in the cab.

Edward sat very still, a faint bright spot in the darkness, only his hands moving as he turned a mysterious black object around and around. My heart racing, I jumped again as I heard the front door open, and Charlie's concerned voice calling,

"Bella? Are you okay? I heard you scream."

My voice shaking, I called back, "Yeah, Dad, I'm fine. I thought…thought I saw a spider." I grimaced at the lame excuse, but Charlie rolled his eyes and shut the door. I rounded on Edward at once.

"What the hell do you think you are doing? You scared the crap out of me!"

Edward looked surprised at the vehemence in my voice.

"Alice called," he murmured.

Alice. Damn. I'd forgotten to account for her in my plans. He must have her watching me, the bastard.

"She got rather nervous when your future disappeared five minutes ago."

My eyes narrowed.

"She can't see the wolves, you know," he explained, his voice becoming a low hiss. "Had you forgotten that? When you decide to mingle your fate with theirs, you disappear too. You couldn't know that part, I suppose. But can you understand why that might make me a little…anxious? Alice saw you disappear, and she couldn't even tell if you'd come home or not. Your future got lost, just like theirs."

I listened to his little speech in stony silence.

"I'll put your car back together in time for school. In case you'd like to drive yourself," he assured me after a minute.

"You will put my car back together, right now, Edward," I said, matching his low hiss.

"No, Bella. If I do that, you'll go see the wolf. And I can't have that, now can I?"

"Get the fuck out of my car, Edward," I growled. His eyes widened, surprised I was telling him what to do.

"Now!" I nearly shouted the word.

"Bella, this is ridiculous. I'm doing this for you."

I mashed my lips together. I pulled my keys out of the ignition and stiffly climbed out of the truck.

"Do something else for me, Edward," I said. "Never, ever talk to me again. Stay the hell out of my life."

With that, I slammed the door shut and stomped back to the house, slamming the front door, too.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked from the couch.

"Truck won't start," I growled.

"Want me to look at it?"

"No. I'll try it in the morning."

"Want to use my car?"

I wasn't supposed to use his police cruiser. Charlie must want me to go to La Push just as much as I wanted to.

"No. I'm tired," I grumbled. "Night."

I stamped my way up the stairs and went straight to my window. I shoved the metal frame roughly – it crashed shut and the glass trembled.

I surveyed the shivering black glass with cruel pleasure until it was still. Turning my back on it, I reached under my bed for my photo album. I went through it, slowly and methodically ripping in half any picture that had that creep in it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I've had some requests to continue this - so here you go :) I'm making it a real story. Still not making money off Stephenie Meyer's characters.**

A stream of light pouring in through my window played on my face, causing me to open my eyes, yawning and stretching luxuriously. I pushed myself up to a sitting position, rubbing my eyes as I woke up fully.

Standing up, I surveyed my room, eyeing the torn photos still on the floor. I knelt down and picked up one half of a picture. Edward's eyes beamed out at me, his arm stretched out, ripped in half at the elbow. I closed my eyes, remembering the time when the shot had been taken. I had covered my face with one arm as Edward pulled me towards the camera, laughing at my reluctance.

"I always liked that picture," a low voice said from behind me. I jumped up and whipped around, my heart racing. Edward stood in the corner of my room, staring sadly at me. Breathing fast, I clenched my fists, crumpling the photo and ruining it even more.

"What the hell are you doing in my room, Edward?" I demanded furiously.

"I was under the impression that I was always welcome here," he said, looking innocently surprised.

"Yeah?" I asked sarcastically. "I was under the impression I told you to stay away from me. To me, that kind of negates any welcome you might have had before."

"I can't do stay away from you, Bella," he replied softly, locking his golden eyes on me. I narrowed my eyes and snapped,

"That trick isn't going to work anymore, Edward. You've controlled me for far too long now, and I want out. You have to leave."

"Bella, you can't say that. I love you!"

I cracked.

"Bullshit, Edward! You don't love me. You own me. I'm your little pet, or something. You don't push and pull a person that you love. You don't make people you love do something they genuinely want to. You don't fucking CONTROL a person you love!" I screamed. Edward looked taken aback and held up his hands in an attempt to silence me.

"Bella-Charlie will hear you," he whispered urgently.

"Yeah?" I yelled. "Well, you know what, I don't care, Edward. Just leave me alone!"

"Bella, I really didn't know you'd take it like this! I'm sorry!"

I swallowed. "That doesn't change anything, Edward. It wasn't just last night. It's every little thing you've done. Last night was just the last straw. I want you to leave, Edward."

Edward's lips tightened and his eyes flashed red for a split second.

"Okay, Bella," he said. "I'll go. But you are sadly mistaken if you think I'm going to let you leave me."

With that, he was gone, the window shaking slightly as he moved through it silently.

I stood there in my old grey tank top and frayed boxer shorts, shaking. Edward had genuinely scared me. Had I done the right thing making him mad? Surely I had...it was better for me to avoid him, wasn't it? I crossed to my window and with trembling fingers slammed it shut, staring out at the empty yard. I wouldn't even be able to see him coming. What would he do? He wouldn't hurt me, would he? He thinks he loves me...

I suddenly felt a crippling wave of fear as unthinkable scenarios played through my mind. I ran out of my room and straight into Charlie, who was making his way up the stairs.  
"Bells?" he asked, concerned, as I threw my arms around him and sobbed, not for my lost 'love', but out of stress and very real fear.

We stood at the top of the stairs for what seemed like an age before I was able to choke out the story to Charlie. I left out the supernatural side, of course, but said that Edward had climbed the tree outside my window to break in and had left the same way once I threatened to get Charlie.

Understandably, Charlie was all for arresting him then and there.

"Bella, the kid broke into your room and threatened you. That's two offences right there. And if he's in jail, he can't hurt you."

"Dad, it's okay, really. I'm just going to avoid him as much as possible. He hasn't really done anything to me, yet. If he tries to hurt me, I'll let you do whatever you want."

Charlie wasn't happy, I could see that. But he rubbed my back comfortingly and agreed.

"You sure you want to go to school, Bells?" he asked. "You can stay home today, if you want."

I shook my head.

"Its fine, Dad. I've got other friends, much as it might surprise you."

He smiled. "Well, if you're sure, Bella. If he does anything to you, make sure you call me straight away, all right?"

"Okay, Dad." I said, smiling at his protectiveness, but at the same time glad for it.

Half an hour later, I was sitting in my truck, listening to Charlie's last minute instructions. Half of them involved sitting near the teacher's lunch room at breaks so I could run to them if Edward bothered me, but it was good to know that someone cared enough to give me ridiculous advice.

Charlie finally backed away and let me reverse out the driveway, and I settled into the drive, anticipating with some dread the gossip that was going to spread at the news Edward and I were no longer "A Thing".


End file.
